Reunion of Butterflies
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: P1xP2xP3xP4. Souji Seta mengunjungi kota itu, Inaba, untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya dan sekedar mengunjungi kota lama tersebut. Tetapi kenapa ia kembali menjadi tamu di Velvet Room? For Infantrum Challenge 20k of epicness!
1. Chapter 1

**-Reunion of Butterflies-**

**Rating **– Teen

**Genre** – General/Adventure

**Disclaimer** – All SMT : Persona series (Revelations : Persona ~ Persona 4) adalah punya ATLUS, yang saya punya cuma ide cerita aja

-o-

**A/N :** Yohoo~ ketemu lagi dengan ane di fic MegaTen! Kenapa kali ini fic-ny crossover semua Persona series? Yah, setidaknya tidak salah kan mengenal dua game pendahulu selain P3 dan P4 yang sudah akrab di mata? Berhubung dua seri pendahulu Persona keluar di konsol PSX (keluar di PSP juga kok) dan masih mengusung unsur 'gelap' seri-seri MegaTen—seperti dari Devil Summoner, Digital Devil Saga dan Nocturne—seperti banyaknya shadows dan dungeon yang rumit—itulah daya tarik yang menantang untuk dimainkan. Nanti tiap chara ane jelasin kok perawakannya dan sifatnya kayak apa, jadi jangan khawatir merasa tak tanggap, ane akan berusaha~

Ini juga fic challenge **'20k of Epicness'**-nya forum Infantrum (sudah diklaim). Walaupun udah mau UN, tetep ga mau kalah, heheh.

Bakal banyak spoiler bila belum main antara P3 atau P4. Maaf bila ada typo dan salah pengucapan. Silahkan duduk tenang dan menikmati fic ini ditempat yang cukup sinar agar mata anda tidak cepat rusak.

* * *

**Ch 01. Gate to Paradise**

"_Because I'm happier here,"

* * *

_

Begitu ia membuka matanya, yang bisa ia lihat adalah biru. Ya, biru—tempat itu memang sudah biru sejak awal. Yang membuatnya tambah heran adalah—tempat itu bukan seperti sebuah limusin sempit dengan ukuran sofa terbatas—melainkan sebuah ruangan dengan latar belakang elevator yang bergerak tanpa henti. Ruangan tersebut besar dan sangat luas dengan sebuah kursi empuk berbahan kayu—bukan sofa—yang ia duduki sekarang. Di depannya ada sofa, siluet seseorang yang sedang duduk dan seseorang berdiri mendampinginya.

Tidak, disana ada empat orang yang berdiri sejajar dengan sofa itu.

Di depannya ada sebuah meja dengan taplak biru. Diatas taplak tersebut terdapat buku tamu berwarna merah darah dan sebuah pen hitam yang tak pernah lepas dari tempatnya. Begitu ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, ia menyadari sosok yang tadinya ia lihat sebagai siluet...

Ada Igor, asisten setianya Margaret...dan tiga orang lagi—satu wanita yang memakai baju tanpa lengan dengan warna mata dan rambut yang sama dengan asisten yang pernah melayaninya tersebut, dan dua orang laki-laki; salah satunya tidak jauh beda dengan Margaret, sementara yang satu wajahnya tertutup topeng putih dengan ornamen setengah sayap kupu-kupu—tersenyum melihatnya datang.

"Selamat datang, di Velvet Room," seperti biasa kalimat pembuka Igor terucap.

Dia tidak heran seperti saat pertama datang kemari—yang membuatnya tersentak hanyalah semua perubahan terpintas di mata abu-abunya itu barang sekejap, iapun tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Silahkan tanda tangani buku kontrak ini..., tamuku yang lama," ucapnya lagi seraya membukakan halaman buku tamu itu.

Dia kembali mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat banyak sekali nama dan tanda tangan terpampang disana, bukan saja dirinya.

Ada sekitar...1, 2..., 3...

Tunggu, kenapa ada 6 orang...? Kenapa bisa sebanyak ini? Kalaupun semua orang di Velvet Room menandatangani buku tersebut, jumlahnya cuma 5 orang, kan?

"Aku tahu dikepalamu banyak sekali pertanyaan tak terjawab," Pria bertopeng tersebut angkat bicara. "Simpan itu untuk sementara, akan kami jawab nanti ketika waktunya telah tiba,"

Tanpa keraguan, ia menulis namanya di atas kertas itu, untuk kedua kalinya.

_Seta Souji

* * *

_

"_Perhentian berikutnya, Yasoinaba..."_

"_Kami ulangi, Yasoinaba."_

Suara tersebut membangunkan sang pemuda yang sedaritadi terlelap di perjalanan jauhnya itu. Hari itu adalah awal libur musim panas pada tahun 2012, karena libur panjang itulah ia memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi

tempat itu.

Ya, Yasoinaba—dimana setahun lalu ia bersama teman-temannya berjuang untuk mengakhiri sebuah serial pembunuhan berantai yang melibatkan banyak hal yang lumayan tidak logis bila dimasukkan oleh akal para petinggi kepolisian.

Shadows—makhluk yang dapat membunuh seorang manusia padahal mereka bagian dari manusia itu sendiri, Persona—sebuah manifestasi dari ego manusia, tepatnya, Shadows itu sendiri yang sudah dilemahkan, dan TV World—dunia TV tempat bersarangnya semua hal tersebut...memang semuanya tampak tak masuk akal dalam dunia logika, bukan?

Itulah yang sudah mereka semua hadapi sebagai Investigation Team, sebagai Persona-user dengan hubungan tak pernah putus.

Souji yang terpaksa pindah setelah kejadian tersebut (karena janjinya pada orangtuanya) masih terus mengontak teman-temannya, dan ini adalah salah satu hal yang ia idamkan sejak lama—kembali mengunjungi mereka di Inaba yang sudah damai.

Pemuda yang mengenakan polo-shirt putih lengan pendek itu sesekali ia melihat handphone-nya atau melihat ke arah jendela—jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, entah kenapa kereta menuju Yasoinaba sangat sepi. Ia tetap tersenyum seraya melirik awan sore itu.

"...Senpai?"

Sebuah suara mendadak mengagetkan waktu nostalgianya.

"L-Loh...Kanji?"

Harusnya perjalanan itu menjadi rahasia, tetapi kenyataannya salah satu rekan serta adik kelasnya di Yasogami High tengah memergokinya. Cowok tinggi dengan perawakan preman yang mengenakan singlet hitam bercorak tengkorak itu kaget bukan kepalang melihat sang senpai.

Kanji memutuskan untuk duduk di seberang kursi Souji.

"W-Wah...ternyata benar senpai akan kemari lagi," Kanji terkekeh gugup. "Naoto sudah berkali-kali bilang itu,"

"Naoto? Heh, memang instingnya tajam," Souji tersenyum simpul. "Kau...habis darimana? Kok banyak plastik?"

Souji menunjuk beberapa kantung belanjaan berat yang dipegang Kanji.

"Aku? Aaah, habis dari Okina City membeli bahan untuk kelas menjahit musim panas ini. Karena kereta yang biasa dari Inaba ke Okina sedang ada perbaikan aku naik kereta yang kebetulan transit di stasiun," jelasnya. "...Dan sehabis ini aku mau ke tempat Amagi-senpai..."

"Ada apa dengan Amagi?"

"Kau belum dengar dari Yosuke-senpai? Kami semua akan membantu Amagi-senpai dengan urusan Amagi ryokan sepanjang musim panas ini,"

"Aku boleh ikut? Sekalian surprise ke mereka,"

"Terserah senpai. Memangnya Dojima-san tidak menjemput senpai dari stasiun?"

"Tidak, ia sedang ada urusan jadi aku disuruh langsung kerumah, Nanako juga belum tahu aku akan kemari."

"Kita jemput Nanako-chan dulu baru ke ryokan, gimana senpai? Sekalian aku mampir kerumah taruh bahan-bahan ini dulu."

Souji mengangguk dengan ide Kanji. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka pun tiba di kota kecil tersebut—Inaba. Kanji membantu sang senpai menurunkan tas bawaannya dan berjalan keluar kereta sepi itu. Ternyata, pemuda berambut abu-abu yang berjalan lebih dulu tengah menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya di dekat pintu keluar kereta.

_BRUK_

Barang bawaan orang yang ditabrak Souji itu berhamburan ke segala tempat—kebanyakan kertas-kertas.

"W-Wa...Maafkan aku!" Souji pun membungkuk seraya merapikan kertas-kertas yang ada dibawahnya.

"Tidak masalah kok, bukan salahmu."

Setelah merapikan semua kertas, mata abu-abu pemuda itu pun bertemu mata merah sang pemilik barang-barang yang jatuh tersebut. Ia ternyata seorang wanita muda dengan rambut coklat kemerahan yang diikat ponytail, wanita itu mengenakan sweater dengan rok semampai berornamen kotak-kotak merah—sangat serasi dengan headphone merah yang ia taruh dilehernya. Dilihat dari dekat, pin rambut milik sang wanita muda menuliskan lambang romawi 'XXII'.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku," Souji membungkuk.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak masalah," wanita itu tersipu. "Terima kasih dan saya permisi,"

Wanita muda itu meninggalkan Souji, sementara Kanji yang sedang bersiul-siul mendekati senpainya.

"Siapa cewek itu, senpai?"

"Entahlah, tapi perasaanku mengatakan kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi,"

"Uh...huh?" Kanji hanya mengangguk bingung. "Oke, ayo kita naik bis dan menuju ke rumah Nanako-chan!"

Dan mereka pun menuju ke halte bis dan menjemput Nanako di Dojima Residence yang kebetulan sepi karena mungkin Nanako ada di dalam dan hanya sendiri disana sembari menonton kartun kesayangannya. Souji—dengan agak gugup memencet bel. Tidak berapa lama, penghuni rumah membukakan pintu dan...

"O-Onii-chan!" pekik Nanako tidak percaya.

"Nanako, aku pulang," senyumnya pada sosok kecil itu.

Nanako lalu menghampiri kakaknya itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Yo, Nanako-chan!" sapa Kanji ceria. "Kau mau ikut kami ke Amagi ryokan? Kami akan membantu-bantu disana,"

"A-Aku boleh ikut?"

Souji langsung mengangguk.

Sehabis Nanako mengunci pintu dan Souji menaruh barang bawaannya didalam rumah mereka pun ke arah shopping district, menaruh barang-barang belanjaan Kanji dengan cepat di Tatsumi Tailor seraya mengucapkan salam pada ibu Kanji, mereka bertiga akhirnya menuju bus stop—menunggu bus menuju Amagi ryokan.

* * *

**Amagi Ryokan**

Suasana yang terdapat disana sama sekali berbeda. Karena penginapan itu terletak di tempat yang lumayan tinggi, suhu udara terasa sedikit dingin padahal musim panas baru saja menjelang di kota kecil itu. Bisa Souji lihat bahwa Amagi Inn itu telah mendapat renovasi, ukurannya menjadi lebih besar dari biasanya, apa mungkin karena banyak tamu datang kesana?

"Oh ya, senpai. Apa senpai tahu kalo Inaba sudah jadi tujuan wisata nasional sekarang?"

"W-Wah? Apa gara-gara pembunuhan setahun lalu itu?"

"Bisa jadi, tapi karena udara disini sejuk, tempat ini menjadi salah satu tujuan rekreasi," Kanji melanjutkan.

"Oleh karena itu kami semua akan membantu Amagi-senpai,"

"Nanako, silakan masuk duluan, tapi jangan beritahu kalau aku datang ya?" bisik Souji pada Nanako yang ia gandeng.

Nanako membalasnya dengan senyum, gadis kecil itu masuk ke dalam penginapan; disusul dengan Kanji dan Souji agak jauh dibelakang mereka.

Di lobby hotel tersebut sudah ada kerumunan orang—yang tak lain adalah anggota Investigation Team yang hendak membantu di penginapan tersebut. Hanamura Yosuke, Satonaka Chie, Amagi Yukiko yang mengenakan kimono khas ryokan kebetulan sedang ada di dapur, Shirogane Naoto, Kujikawa Rise dan Teddie/Kuma ada disana, mereka sedang mengobrol sambil berdiri melingkar.

"Mana sih, si Kanji?" Rise membuka handphonenya. "Padahal kita sudah rampung untuk rencana besok,"

"Ta-Tapi serius mau kayak gitu?" Yosuke agak pucat. "Aku masih belum terima ide-idenya Satonaka..."

"Apa maksudmu, Hanamura! Ideku bagus kan?" Chie mengedip ke arah para gadis lain.

"Teddie setuju, kuma!" Teddie mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Itu hanya bagimu, beruang bodoh. Aku sama sekali masih tidak enak hati," Yosuke menghela nafas panjang.

Naoto melihat ke arah pintu masuk. "Ah, bukannya itu Nanako-chan...dan Kanji-kun?"

"Akhirnya datang juga!" seru Rise dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

"Halo semuanya~" Nanako melambaikan tangan dengan riang.

"Sori telat, tadi ada kejadian di jalan," ucapnya seraya nyengir, ia melirik ke arah belakangnya. "Ya kan, senpai?"

Figur pemuda yang merupakan bekas leader Investigation Team terlihat dimata kelima orang yang sedang ngobrol itu. Membuat mereka berlima mangap dan kehabisan kata-kata. Souji hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan senyum tipis trademarknya.

"Souji-kun—Partner!" pekik Yosuke dan Chie bersamaan.

"S-Senpai?" Naoto dan Rise sampai terbelalak.

"S-S-S...Seenseeeeei~!"

Mereka semua (minus Kanji dan Naoto) seketika menghampiri Souji yang masih diambang pintu masuk—membuat pemuda berambut abu-abu itu kelabakan—seperti baru saja dikerubungi orang setelah mendapat hadiah satu juta yen.

Bahkan, Yukiko yang tadinya membawakan kertas-kertas ke arah resepsionis sampai melempar semua kertas itu begitu saja dan berlari menuju Souji. Mereka semua pun bercakap-cakap bagai tiada hari esok.

"Cukup reuninya, ingat kalian punya pekerjaan untuk dilakukan!" seru suara dari arah resepsionis, memecah keramaian yang mereka berdelapan (plus Nanako) buat.

"Ahh, Umm...maafkan aku, Kasai-san," Yukiko membungkuk malu.

"Tenang saja Yuki-chan, aku hanya bercanda kok," Kasai-san, salah satu staff ryokan itu terkikik. "Tapi yah, jangan lupa dengan tugas kalian lho!"

"Oh ya, Souji-kun, kau sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan?" tanya Chie.

"Membantu Amagi ryokan, kan?" kata Souji dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Yap! Kau dan Yosuke akan menjadi bellboy untuk hari esok!"

Kata-kata Chie spontan membuat Souji dan Yosuke menjadi _down. _

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Kanji menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah aku sudah SMS barusan? Kau jadi resepsionis," seru Rise. "Dan Teddie akan memegang telepon resepsionis, bagus kan?"

Kanji ikut-ikutan _down _bersama kedua senpainya_, _bertolak belakang dengan cowok berambut kuning yang matanya sudah berbinar-binar tak karuan mendengar pembagian kerja tersebut. Setelah sekian menit pundung dan Teddie sudah kabur main dengan Nanako, Souji hendak bertanya.

"Yang ceweknya jadi apa?" tanya Souji—meninggalkan Yosuke yang pundung.

"Kami akan bantu-bantu sekitar penginapan, senpai." Naoto menjelaskan. "Ta-Tapi sepertinya aku tidak mau mengenakan yukata yang jadi seragam—"

"Kau tak kabur kemana-mana Naoto-kun!" Rise menarik kerah kemeja biru Naoto. "Yukata tetap yukata!"

"Kalau kostum cowoknya yukata juga?" Kanji ikut bertanya.

"Itu..." Chie mengernyitkan dahinya. "Urusan Rise..."

"APA! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU KALAU DIA YANG MENGIDEKAN KOSTUM!" teriakan Kanji membahana ke lorong penginapan.

Mengingat, yah. Ide-ide Rise yang kelewat brilian selalu menimbulkan kepanikan. Sebagai artis dia nyaris tidak menanggapi batasan norma, sama seperti yang terjadi saat school trip ke Tatsumi Port Island—mereka malah kabur ke sebuah klub malam bernama Escapade atas usulan Rise dan bahkan bermain King's Game.

"Tenang saja, Kanji-kun! Kostum kali ini bagus kok! Lebih bagus dari jahitan-jahitanmu!"

"H-HELL NO!" teriaknya keras.

Sisa dari mereka menertawai Kanji, sementara mereka tidak menyadari ada dua pasang mata melihat mereka dari tadi.

"Chie-chan, Yuki-chan. Kalian memblokade tamu yang mau masuk, kuma!" seru Teddie dari luar ryokan.

Benar kata Teddie, ada dua orang yang membawa tas bawaan mereka masing-masing tengah memasuki ryokan dan daritadi hanya menjadi penonton dari lakonan Investigation Team. Souji dan Kanji langsung mengenali wanita muda yang menjadi salah satu tamu—ia adalah orang yang tidak sengaja mereka tabrak di stasiun Yasoinaba sore silam. Sementara, satu tamu lagi...tepatnya seorang pria yang diam seribu bahasa dan tampak tidak beda jauh umurnya dengan sang wanita muda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kami sedang tidak terburu-buru," wanita muda itu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu...Kanji-kun! Ayo latihan jadi resepsionis!" Rise menyikut preman itu kearah meja depan, mau tidak mau ia pun menyandang jabatan sementara resepsionis.

"E-Emm, anda sudah buat janji atau baru mau pesan kamar?" ucap Kanji agak terbata-bata pada dua tamu didepannya.

Si wanita muda tertawa kecil, sementara pemuda di belakangnya yang daritadi diam saja mulai berbicara.

"Kami menunggu seseorang," ucap pemuda berambut biru itu. "Jadi, kami akan menunggu di lobby saja."

"B-B-Baiklah,"

Pemuda itupun pergi bersama wanita muda yang tadi seraya mencari sofa untuk duduk di lobby Amagi Ryokan yang agak sepi. Wanita muda itu duduk dan langsung membuka majalah yang ada di newspaper stand disebelahnya, sementara sang pemuda hanya menyetel MP3-nya seraya memeriksa arloji perak yang ia pakai.

"Aku akan jalan-jalan di kota sebentar sampai mereka datang. Bisa beritahu aku kalau mereka sudah datang?" ucap sang pemuda.

"Silahkan saja, nikmati waktumu, oniii-san," senyum sang wanita melihat 'kakak'nya itu pergi dari hadapannya dan perlahan siluetnya menghilang dari balik pintu tembus tempat masuk penginapan.

Para anggota Investigation Team hanya mematung melihat dua tamu unik itu—yang ternyata kakak-adik—minus Rise, Chie, Teddie dan Yukiko yang terbahak-bahak melihat aksi si preman (kampungan) yang naik level jadi resepsionis canggung. Yosuke berceletuk sambil memencet bel yang ada di meja resepsionis saat merasa ada yang kurang.

"Kanji-kun, kau lupa meminta nama mereka berdua untuk buku tamu~" ucap pemuda berambut oranye itu.

"O-Oh iya ya..." Kanji menggaruk kepalanya. "Emm, nona...? Anda lupa menulis nama anda!"

Sepanggilan Kanji, wanita muda itu menutup majalah yang ia baca dan berjalan ke arah meja dengan elegan sampai-sampai Teddie agak terpesona. Ia meraih pena hitam yang ada disebelah buku tamu merah dan menuliskan dua nama dengan rapi :

* * *

_Arisato Minato_

_Arisato Minako

* * *

_

"Terima kasih, selamat menunggu," Kanji membungkuk dengan gugup.

"Umm, anda mau teh hijau a la Amagi ryokan, nona Arisa—AWWW" Yosuke menawarkan—dan tentu saja disambut tendangan kecemburuan dari Chie.

"Hehe, boleh kok. Dengan senang hati," senyumnya kembali merekah.

"Biar aku saja yang ambil, kuma~ sekalian mengajak Nana-chan ke dapur, kuma!" Teddie unjuk diri.

"Ah, Chie. Bantu aku menyiapkan onsen, tamu hari ini akan ada banyak," Yukiko memanggil Chie yang tengah menginjak wajah Yosuke. "...Ah, sekalian Hanamura-kun juga ikut tak masalah kok,"

Sementara yang lain membubarkan diri—selain Teddie yang ke dapur dan Kanji yang masih mematung di belakang meja resepsionis—Naoto, Souji dan Rise duduk disebelah wanita muda itu—Minako, sesuai namanya—sembari bercengkerama.

"Darimana asal anda, Minako-san?" tanya Naoto antusias.

"Umm, kami berdua kuliah di Kyoto. Dan kami berjanji akan berwisata bersama teman-teman lama dari Iwato-dai disini," jelasnya. "Kami datang kesini sih masih rahasia, lumayan buat _surprise_,"

"Iwato-dai? Kota yang kita kunjungi waktu School Trip kan, senpai?" Rise berpaling ke arah Souji. "Jadi ini semacam reunian begitu? Wah, wah...tampaknya seru!"

"Kita semua ada di ryokan ini juga seperti reuni kok," timpal Souji senang.

"Aih aih, baguslah untuk kalian." Minako melepas tawa kecilnya. "Oh, ada tamu datang lagi..."

Ketika mereka bertiga melihat ke arah pintu, memang benar ada tamu—tepatnya, segerombol tamu masuk. Perawakannya tampak lebih tua sedikit ketimbang wanita muda berambut coklat kemerahan itu, penampilan mereka juga kontras lebih dewasa.

"Jadi ini penginapannya, Naoya-kun?"

Perempuan berambut coklat bob dengan tahi lalat di pinggir bibirnya pada lelaki berambut biru urakan—tidak sebanyak Minato—yang terlihat punya bekas tindik di kedua telinganya. Di belakangnya ada seorang berambut klimis hitam rapi dengan kacamata yang sangat cocok dengan seluruh pakaiannya yang hitam. Ikut pula lelaki yang paling pendek diantara satu regu tersebut yang memakai _beanie _berwarna kuning yang berisi berbagai pin.

"Tanya saja pada Kei, dia yang mengidekan kemari kan?" lelaki yang disapa Naoya itu melirik si cowok kacamata.

"Hei! Kalian semua jangan memblokade pintu masuk!" sahut seseorang diluar, suaranya agak berat. "Masih ada aku, Ayase, Reiji dan Eriko, tahu!"

"Sa-sabar sedikit!" lelaki ber-_beanie_ kuning terdengar menyikut orang dibelakangnya.

"H-Hei! Sakit tau, Masao!"

"Sudah kalian jangan ribut!" bentak si kacamata kesal. "Naoya, Sonomura juga! Jangan suka berhenti seenaknya!"

"B-Baik, tuan muda..." ucap semua serempak.

"Hei! Kalian ini bukan Yamaoka!" lelaki berkacamata itu memerah. "Kalian bisa tidak bercanda terus tidak sih!"

Setelah sedikit agrumentasi tak berujung, mereka pun menghadap meja resepsionis yang masih dijaga Kanji—yang sudah menghafalkan beberapa kosakata dari sebuah buku berjudul 'Cara Menjadi Resepsionis yang Baik' yang baru ia pungut.

Sisa empat orang yang ada di luar ryokan adalah lelaki berambut merah dengan hiasan _google _di kepalanya, wanita yang memakai _scarf _mahal yang tutur katanya, cara jalannya dan cara berlakunya seperti orang berkelas, wanita yang rambutnya tampak pernah dicat pirang seperti _kogal _dengan sedikit bekas flek jerawat di pipinya—tapi penampilannya rapi saat ini—dan terakhir adalah lelaki yang tak kalah rapinya dengan sang 'tuan muda' dengan potongan poni yang menutupi dahi serta sebuah _suitcase_.

"Selamat sore, anda semua sudah pesan kamar?"

"Yep, Amagi Suite." 'Tuan muda' itu menyerahkan sejumlah bon.

"Hmmm..." Kanji menyocokkan bon dengan data yang ada. "Oke, lantai 3. Kamar 301 dan 302. Ah, silahkan tulis nama anda disini."

Kanji menyerahkan pena hitam yang sama ke tangan pria bernama 'Naoya', dan ia mulai menuliskan nama tamu satu-persatu dengan gaya tulisan yang jauh berbeda dibanding Minako.

* * *

_Toudou Naoya_

_Sonomura Maki_

_Nanjo Kei_

_Inaba Masao_

_Uesugi Hidehiko_

_Ayase Yuka_

_Kirishima Eriko_

_Kido Reiji

* * *

_

Souji tanpa komando pun maju sebagai seorang _bellboy _dan memandu tamu-tamu tersebut ke kamar yang mereka tuju setelah Kanji menyerahkan kunci kamar serta regulasi kamar_. _Naoto dan Rise tetap duduk-duduk bersama Minako seraya melihat serombong tamu itu pergi.

"Umm, kamar kecilnya dimana ya?" tanya Minako pada Rise dan Naoto.

"Errm, lurus lalu belok kiri, ada di pojokan." Naoto mengarahkan.

"Terima kasih," ia menunduk dan berjalan pergi.

Tanpa kenal istirahat, serombong tamu sudah kembali membombardir Amagi ryokan. Tidak kalah dengan jumlah tamu sebelumnya serta lebih berisik lagi. Siluet pemuda berambut coklat dengan wanita berambut hijau yang selaras dengan warna summer dress-nya memasuki ryokan lebih awal dari sisa rombongan yang masih terlihat disekitar limusin hitam yang parkir diluar.

"Akihiko-san akan datang telat karena ia harus menjemput senpainya," ucap pemuda yang lumayan tinggi itu sambil menutup handphonenya.

"Tidak masalah kok." Wanita di sebelahnya menghela nafas. "Dan katanya Minato-kun dan Minako-chan belum bisa datang,"

Dari pembicaraan mereka, intuisi detektif Naoto sudah berbunyi bahwa mereka adalah tamu yang ditunggu oleh Minako dan Minato, jadi perempuan detektif itu bergegas bicara pada Kanji untuk menyamarkan nama mereka berdua di buku tamu tersebut dan menyuruh Rise agar meminta Minako untuk menunggu sementara sampai ia beri kode.

"H-Hei Ken...kau juga bantu bawa barang-barang i-nii~" siluet pemuda bertopi dengan singlet biru yang sama dengan warna topinya terlihat di pintu tembus.

"Itu hukumanmu, Stupei! Makanya jangan membuat taruhan aneh soal Minato-kun dan Minako!" sergah wanita berambut jingga yang memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda. "Shinjiro-senpai, Aigis, jangan bantu dia!"

"Hmph, baiklah." Sosok pemuda tegap berambut coklat sebahu yang dibiarkan berantakan dan kemeja putih yang dilipat lengannya sampai siku itu berkacak pinggang. "Dia _toh_ pantas mendapatkannya,"

"Maafkan aku, Junpei-san. Tapi aku juga kesal soal taruhan itu," suara yang agak monoton terdengar di belakang pemuda bertopi yang dicekoki membawa barang-barang berat. Terlihat rambut wanita itu pirang dan ia memakai seragam hitam dengan pita besar ditengahnya.

"Hahaha, kalian tak pernah berubah yah," Wanita muda berambut merah dengan blus tanpa lengan berwarna putih tertawa senang. "Yah, kau memang pantas mendapat hukuman, Iori. Janji adalah janji,kan?"

"S-Senpai! AARGH! Siapapun, tolong bela aku!" pekiknya kesal.

"Heheh, itu salahmu, Junpei-kun." Wanita berambut hijau ikut menimpali seketika si pembawa barang berat itu memasuki lobi ryokan.

Wanita berambut merah itu membawa _high heels-_nya ke depan meja resepsionis seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya seperti biasa.

"Selamat sore, sudah pesan kamar atau belum?" sapa Kanji—yang masih agak gagap.

"Ini bon pemesanannya, kurasa Amagi Suite."

Wanita itu menyerahkan sejumlah bon dan Kanji langsung memberikan dua buah kunci bertuliskan 303 dan 304. Ia lalu mengomandokan semua untuk mengikutinya. Pembawa koper dan tas yang luntang-lantung tertinggal dibelakang, bersama wanita pirang yang sedaritadi dilihat Naoto terdiam saja ketika memasuki penginapan.

"A-Ah, Ai-chan, tolong isi daftar tamu itu ya, aku sudah berat sekali..." pinta cowok itu seraya menaiki undakan tangga tradisional jepang pelan-pelan.

Pemuda berambut putih menyodorkan pena ke arah wanita pirang itu, ia mulai menulis perlahan diatas kertas putih buku tamu tersebut;

* * *

_Iori Junpei_

_Takeba Yukari_

_Kirijo Mitsuru_

_Yamagishi Fuuka_

_Aigis_

_Aragaki Shinjiro_

_Amada Ken_

_Sanada Akihiko

* * *

_

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak ketika menulis nama terakhir_ d_an beralih melihat kolom nama ke 19. Matanya seakan berkaca-kaca dan ia hampir menitikkan air mata. Suara bening itu, rambut biru gelap yang tak pernah tergantikan. Headphone, MP3...segalanya tentangnya mendadak mengalir dalam pikiran wanita tersebut seraya ia menaruh kembali pena di atas mejanya.

Ia mengingat 'hari terakhir' dimana mereka bersama...dan hari ini disaat mereka seharusnya bertemu. Ia tidak datang, padahal sudah sekian tahun ia menunggu. Ia pikir mereka berdua telah 'mati' tetapi mereka 'hidup' tanpa memberitahu apapun sehingga wanita itu tertinggal tak terjawab.

Semuanya membuat air matanya tak kuasa terbuang.

Tetapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuat sekejap tangisnya berhenti mengalir dan nafasnya berhenti. Langkah kaki sebuah siluet yang melangkah pelan menuju pintu masuk penginapan—sampai Naoto berkata dalam hati : 'aku-lupa-dengan-tamu-itu'. Wanita detektif itu menuju pintu tembus...

Terlambat.

"Minako, aku pu—" ucapnya ketika membuka pintu lobi.

Kanji ingin berkata 'ups', Naoto ingin berteriak 'tidak'. Apa daya, kenyataan tak bisa tertutupi ketika sepasang mata abu-abu tengah bertemu kontak dengan mata biru bening yang masih mengalirkan permatanya.

"Minato...san...?" isaknya.

"A-Aigis...?"

Mata biru wanita itu berlinang air mata, ia jatuh di lututnya dan kembali terisak.

"A—AKU BENAR KAN, MINATO PASTI DATANG!" cowok bernama Junpei tadi seketika menuruni tangga.

Rasanya, Rise dan Minako yang mendengar kericuhan di lobi hanya bisa pasrah—dan merasa bahagia diwaktu bersamaan.

"K-Kau datang..." Aigis berusaha mengelap air matanya, tetapi alirannya malah makin deras.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Aigis." Suara rendah dan lembut keluar dari mulut Minato. "Aku akan tetap disini, jadi tidak apa-apa,"

Pertemuan manis itu terjadi di lobi hampir membuat semua hadirin meneteskan air mata haru—Teddie, Yosuke, Nanako, Chie dan Yukiko terheran-heran dengan apa yang terjadi pun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naoto dan Kanji setelah beberapa menit berselang setelah Aigis, Minato, Minako dan Junpei menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"W-Wow, tamu-tamu kali ini hebat-hebat," Yosuke tertawa riang. "Apa masih ada tamu lagi, Amagi?"

"Emm, ada satu rombongan lagi yang menempati kamar 305..."

Panjang umurnya, rombongan tamu tersebut datang sebelum mentari senja turun dan daur hari berganti menjadi malam. Kali ini tamu terbagi dua, dua orang menaiki motor dan sisa rombongan tampak habis berjalan dari tempat bus.

"Jadi ini tempatnya, eh, senpai?" seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu keperakan dengan jas memasuki ryokan bersama seorang berambut coklat terang yang mengenakan pakaian merah.

"Yep, dan itu dia teman-temanku," Pria berambut coklat menunjuk gerombolan orang yang baru memasuki tanah gravel ryokan. "Silahkan saja kau duluan,"

Pria berjas itu mengangguk, ia menuju meja resepsionis dengan gaya jalan khasnya.

"Umm, apa tadi ada seseorang bernama Kirijo Mitsuru check-in disini?" tanyanya. Kanji spontan mengangguk. "Aku Akihiko Sanada,"

"Iya, mereka ada di kamar 304...Yosuke-senpai, bisa tolong antar dia?"

"Baik, baik!" Yosuke memasang pose kadet dan mengantar tamu tersebut.

Mata Souji dan beberapa orang disana masih tertuju pada tamu—yang tergolong jumlahnya lebih sedikit dibanding sebelumnya—sedaritadi masih bercakap-cakap diluar. Beberapa menit berselang dan akhirnya mereka memasuki halaman lobby milik ryokan.

"Jadi...Ulala dan Baofu tidak bisa datang ya, Maya?" tanya wanita tinggi yang mengenakan bandana ikat, menutupi sebagian rambut keritingnya.

"Iya, tapi kudengar Nanjo-san dan Eriko-san ada disini," sergah wanita berambut biru—lebih gelap dari Naoto—dan panjang sebahu, ekspresi wanita lawan bicaranya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merona. "Omong-omong; Tatsuya-kun, kau sudah pesan kamarnya?"

Pria yang dituju hanya mengangguk tanpa mengubah ekspresinya—cuek bebek walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin bicara sesuatu.

"Hmmm, jadi seperti ini ya hotel Jepang...?" seorang wanita asing dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir ponytail melihat sekeliling.

"Makanya jangan ke Love Hotel melulu, Ginko," sindir pria tinggi berambut biru-putih yang dandanannya mirip artis jalanan—mengingat kulitnya juga seputih tembok—dengan guitar case yang tak lepas dari pundaknya.

"Eikichi-kun! Katanya kau mau berhenti memanggilku Ginko!" pekik wanita asing itu.

"Memangnya aku peduli? Ginko,"

"H-Hei!"

Mereka berdua saling adu mulut—dan Chie langsung merasakan de javu. Ketiga tamu lain membiarkan pertengkaran kucing itu dan menuju tempat Kanji.

"Kalian penghuni kamar 305, benar?" Kanji sudah menyiapkan kunci. "Selamat menikmati pelayanan Amagi ryokan,"

"Yukino, kau tulis nama kami di buku tamu, aku dan Maya akan bawa barang-barang masuk kamar," ucap pemuda bernama Tatsuya itu. "Hoi, Eikichi, Lisa! Kalian mau tetap disana saja? Ayo ke kamar!"

Setelah pemimpin mereka menyuruh, mereka berdua berhenti bertengkar dan mengikuti Tatsuya. Maya hanya bisa nyengir dengan kelakuan dua kucing-dan-anjing-yang-tak-pernah-aku-itu. Souji juga sudah mengekor dibelakang rombongan sebagai _bellboy._

Pada awalnya, wanita yang dipanggil Yukino tadi membuka halaman depan dan melihat beberapa nama yang terasa familiar di matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan meneruskan penulisan nama-nama tamu yang baru datang itu.

* * *

_Suou Tatsuya_

_Amano Maya_

_Mayuzumi Yukino_

_Mishina Eikichi_

_Lisa Silverman

* * *

_

"Fuaaaah~ jadinya selesai, semua kamar sudah penuh!" Kanji menaikkan jempolnya ke arah sisa anggota Investigation Team.

"Kanji-kun, Teddie-kun, kalian harus tetap di resepsionis untuk memberitahu jam onsen dan jam makan malam," ucap Yukiko.

"Sekarang adalah jam pria, jadi kalian sebaiknya segera mandi setelah Souji-kun selesai," tambah Chie.

"Kami berdua akan menjaga resepsionis kok," Naoto menawarkan diri dengan Rise. "Kami juga akan mengajak Nanako-chan,"

"Nana-chan sudah bilang Dojima-san untuk menginap, kuma?" tanya Teddie dengan nada penasaran.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah bilang pada ottou-san kok," gadis kecil itu mengangguk, Teddie pun nampak riang.

"Kalau begitu, Teddie; ayo susul senpai dan berendam di onsen!" sambut Kanji dengan semangat 45.

"Oke, CHARGE!" mereka berdua pun menghilang sekejap mata dan mereka semua kembali berpisah menuju tempat masing-masing.

Hari itu berlalu tanpa ada yang tahu apa yang menunggu mereka semua, bukan hanya untuk anggota IT, tapi juga semua Persona-user yang belum terbuka kedoknya. Apa maksud dan alasan mereka semua ada disini? Mungkin _hanya kupu-kupu emas dan biru yang tahu jawabannya.

* * *

_

**Bersambung.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yaaaak! Chapter 1 selesai jugaaa~ ah ini baru prologue lho~ XD

Kesannya kebanyakan karakter yah? Maklum, gabungan P1-P4 (yang sudah mengurangi Ulala Serizawa dan Baofu-san) sih. Saya masih harus baca banyak info mengenai P2 jadi maaf kalo porsi karakter P2-nya agak aneh. Mohon maaf juga porsi karakter lain ikutan terpotong saking banyaknya orang yang ngomong. Disini setting-nya Minato dan Minako kakak-beradik, lalu beberapa keadaan karakter lain akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya ^^

Oh ya, sekedar info, title chapter-nya ngambil dari video OP-nya P1 + quote dari lagu OP P1 #gapenting

**Saya bakal HIATUS karena US, UN dan UP mulai sekarang**, jadi sabar menanti semua fic saya update ya! Doain saya juga kalo perlu, saya aja belom dapet SMA~ #curcol

Akhir kata, ada pertanyaan? Saran dan kritik anda adalah junjungan saya! *plak*

Oh ya, ada Omake yang terpikirkan, silahkan nikmati juga~

* * *

**Omake – Hierophant, Two Magician, and Emperor.**

Setidaknya, seorang Hanamura Yosuke harus berpikir sekian kali akibat kebanyakan mengobrol dengan para tamu. Tiga cowok lain yang mengajaknya ke onsen sudah tidur, dan ia belum mandi—padahal malam sudah lumayan larut. Dengan gontai, ia pun menuju onsen seorang diri.

Sebelum ada suara familiar menghentikannya.

"Ohh... Hanamura yang tadi, kan?"

Pria berambut abu-abu keperakan yang ternyata seorang polisi dari prefektur Ayanagi yang ditransfer ke Inaba beberapa bulan silam menghampirinya. Ia adalah Sanada Akihiko, mantan jawara tinju sejak masih di bangku SMP Gekkoukan. Di belakangnya ada cowok bertopi yang tak asing lagi merupakan Iori Junpei—mood maker yang tak gubahannya bernasib seperti Yosuke.

"Kau mau mandi juga toh? Ayo bareng!" ajak Junpei.

Yosuke yang kebetulan _lonely one_ langsung saja menerima tawaran mereka dan masuk kedalam onsen.

Kebetulan lagi, mereka bertemu dengan seorang tamu yang sepertinya juga telat mandi.

"Oh...kalian toh,"

Pria dengan _ahoge_ dan kacamata menaikkan alisnya ketika tiga figur itu masuk—Nanjo Kei, seorang presiden muda dari Nanjo Group yang kebetulan dulu sekali masih bersama-sama dengan Kirijo Group. Melihat dari kacamata dan gaya bicaranya, ia adalah politikus pintar yang sarkastis.

"Nanjo-san, kan? Mitsuru sudah banyak bicara tentang dirimu di kamar penginapan tentang politik, ideologi...apalah itu." Junpei menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku? Kalian kesini untuk menikmati onsen itu kan? Aku juga sama," ucap Nanjo dengan nada tenang.

"Hmph, yasudahlah. Ayo cepat berendam, semakin malam semakin dingin, lho!" ajak Yosuke.

Mereka tetap mengobrol sambil berendam di onsen eksklusif itu, tapi entah kenapa Akihiko merasa tidak enak setelah beberapa menit berselang.

"Hanamura, kita tidak masuk ke jam wanita kan?" tanya Aki mendadak.

"Senpai, maksudnya kita akan mendapat dejavu?" tanya Junpei.

"Dejavu apa?" Nanjo tertinggal bingung.

"O-Oh, umm, saat kami berdua masih SMU, kami masuk onsen pada waktu yang aneh dan—"

_ZRAKKK_

Pintu onsen terbuka, membuat empat orang yang tengah menikmati onsen hendak teriak.

"Si-siapa itu?" Junpei melihat ke arah belakang batu.

"Paling juga laki-laki..." Yosuke mengibaskan tangannya.

"_Wow, onsen disini lumayan besar!"_

Oh, tidak. Itu suara Yukari.

"_Kau benar Yukari, sama seperti saat di Kyoto."_

Dan itu suara milik Mitsuru. Akihiko mulai memepetkan diri dengan bebatuan.

"_Hmhmhm! Memang onsen milik Amagi Ryokan-lah yang paling mantap!"_

Itu suara Chie! Kenapa dia bisa ada disitu! Yosuke ingin mati saja di tempat.

"Wah wah...ada empat tikus disini toh..."

Nanjo terperajat ketika suara kecil Yukino mengagetkan mereka berempat—mereka nyaris saja teriak seperti toa. Nanjo hanya sweatdrop sementara tiga cowok lain sudah membatu.

"Y-Y-Y-Yukino! Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" sergah Nanjo.

"Apa kata Yamaoka-san di surga sana yah...melihat tuan mudanya telah menjadi seorang pengintip..." sindir Yukino.

"Yukino, cukup." Nanjo agak kesal.

Salah satu kelemahan seorang Kei Nanjo adalah Yamaoka—butler keluarga Nanjo yang sangat dekat dengannya. Ia sudah meninggal saat Nanjo dkk masih SMU di rumah sakit Mikage karena menyelamatkan seorang suster. Dan berkali-kali teman-temannya itu memakai nama panggilan Yamaoka; 'Tuan Muda' sebagai sindiran untuk si cowok _ahoge _itu...cara yang tidak baik.

"Aku mengerti kok. Akan kubantu kalian keluar dari sini..." kata-kata itu membuat keempat orang itu bernafas lega. "...dengan cara crossdress,"

Hening.

"APA! CROSSDRESS!" pekik ke empat orang itu dengan suara kecil.

"Kebetulan tadi kru majalahku dan Maya sempat foto-foto dengan model sampul bulan depan, jadi aku menyimpan beberapa wig...kalian mau?" lanjutnya dengan nada serius. "Atau kalian semua kufoto dan kumasukkan sampul depan... sebagai model homo."

"B-Baik, baik, baik! Kami terima crossdressnya!" Akihiko terima jadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka keluar tanpa kecurigaan, tapi...

"Ternyata ada tamu lain juga yang mandi disini, siapa mereka, Satonaka?" tanya Yukari.

"Nenek-nenek dari panti jompo kota X," jelas Chie—agak sok tahu.

"Tapi sebagai nenek-nenek mereka masih modis yah..., ada yang rambutnya oranye panjang sepunggung, ada yang elegan dengan rambut abu-abu, ada yang rambutnya masih hitam dengan _ahoge, _bahkan ada nenek berambut bob yang mengenakan topi biru." jelas Mitsuru. "Mereka rajin ke salon ya?"

"Jangan tanya aku, senpai," Yukari terkekeh. "Mungkin kita harus tanya resepnya agar awet muda seperti itu,"

"Iya ya, tadi juga yang rambutnya abu-abu ototnya bagus...apa nenek-nenek masih sering fitness di panti jompo?" Chie ikut bertanya-tanya.

Yukino hanya bisa menepi di ruang ganti sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia ternyata membawa polaroid untuk memotret 4 crossdresser itu diam-diam.

"Lumayan juga nih buat satu artikel..." ucapnya seraya menyelipkan foto itu kedalam baju-bajunya.

**Omake end?

* * *

**

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ **[Next Ch. 02 A Lone Prayer]**


	2. Chapter 2

Yak! Halo lagi semuanya~ udah lama hiatus pra-UN yah~

Makasih banyak review dan masukannya ya~ ga nyangka juga banyak yang anggap cerita ngaco ini lumayan, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! Oh ya, sekedar info, saya rasa di fic ini tidak ada lagi penambahan karakter...tapi yah, gatau juga, haha.

Btw ada yang nanya ahoge ya? Ahoge itu semacam rambut antena—err, ngerti kan? Yang tuing itu. /plak

Saya baru aja main P2 PSP—ga ngerti soalnya bahasanya JPN. Tapi saya lumayan ngartos soal personality-nya Eikichi-Maya-Tatsuya-Ginko sekarang walau cuma sedikit...yah, dialognya aja kagak ngerti sih...pokoknya Tatsuya orangnya tegas, Maya orangnya ceria, Ginko hampir mirip Chie dan my lovely Eikichi (tolong abaikan) rada flamboyan tapi manly (?) Yukino sifatnya gak berubah dari P1...terus Jun...ah, belom ketemu ane ama Jun Kurosu diceritainijugagaadasih -_-

...eh Igornya di P2:IS cakep loh~ (abaikan juga yang ini)

TAPI P2 REMAKE BANYAK BANGET YANG KESENSOR MASAAAA~ DX (apalagi soal masalah yaoi/BL)

Oh iya, menurut info yang saya dapet, P2:IS bakal keluar versi US-nya Fall 2011—nah soal disensornya itu saya juga gatau, cek aja board-nya gamefaqs.

Judul chapter kali ini diambil dari battle theme P1, quote bawahnya ngambil dari potongan lagu _Unbreakable Tie _yang jadi OP-nya P2 remake. Chapter ini juga agak pendek tanpa omake, saya bakal tulis omake di chapter berikutnya saja soalnya sekarang saya lagi buru-buru, maaf!

Oh ya, sekalian guide buat chara P1 yang diremake namanya, makasih Nocturne-san udah ngingetin~saya ini FYI, lebih suka nama asli daripada nama remake,

**Mary = Maki Sonomura**

**Brad = Hidehiko Uesugi**

**Brown = Masao Inaba**

**Nate = Kei Nanjo**

**Ellen = Eriko Kirishima**

**Alana = Yuka Ayase**

**Chris = Reiji Kido**

Oh ya, buat Nocturne-san lagi, saya juga suka Katsuya/Maya tapi saya lagi mood Tatsuya/Maya~ lagipula ga ada Katsuya disini-/ditembak

Sekian curcolnya~! Mari lanjut! MAAF OOC. Ini juga buat **20k of epicness challenge di forum Infantrum!**

**Disclaimer : **Persona series hanya punya ATLUS~

* * *

**Ch 02. A Lone Prayer**

"_...and sun shines down on us..."_

* * *

Siapapun pasti akan terheran-heran bila mereka terbangun ditengah sebuah mimpi—sebenarnya bukan mimpi, melainkan dunia dibawah sadar dan nirsadar—begitulah seorang kakek tua berhidung bengkok yang sangat sering menampilkan senyumnya yang misterius mendeskripsikan ruangan itu; sebuah ruangan besar yang tak mempunyai isi, hanya ada meja bertaplak biru dan sofa serta karpet berwarna biru.

Akan tetapi saat itu ketika Souji Seta membuka matanya, tidak ada penghuni Velvet Room disana, hanya ada pemandangan kosong. Ia tidak sendiri, tujuh kursi yang tadinya kosong sudah terisi penuh...benarkah mereka semua tamu di tempat itu, sama seperti dirinya? Wajah-wajah itu begitu familiar di sorot mata abu-abunya.

Naoya, Tatsuya, Maya, Minato, Minako, Aigis dan _dirinya sendiri_.

Ya, mereka adalah tamu-tamu yang datang ke Amagi ryokan barusan, dan Souji sudah mengenali wajah mereka.

"Ah, halo." Naoya menyapa Souji. "Tak kusangka banyak sekali tamu Velvet Room dari generasi ke generasi...eh?"

Minato mengangguk. "Aku baru tahu kalau Igor selalu mencari tamu baru," ia memutar bola mata abu-abunya. "Dan aku baru tahu Aigis dan Minako juga tamu disini..."

Gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang disebut hanya tersenyum.

"Apa ini sebuah bentuk reuni?" tanya Maya dengan nada semangat.

"...Menarik," komentar Tatsuya pendek. "Rasanya akan terjadi suatu hal yang menyenangkan, menurutku sih."

"Umm, bagaimana kalau kita semua berkenalan?" Aigis mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mulai dari anda, Naoya-san,"

"Hm? Okelah," Naoya berdehem. "Aku Toudou Naoya,"

Perkenalan itu pun berlanjut sesuai deretan kursi. "...Suou Tatsuya,"

"Amano Maya!" tampak aura positif dari dirinya.

"Arisato Minato," pemuda yang terlihat pendiam mulai berbicara.

"Arisato Minako,"

"Aigis,"

"...aku Seta Souji,"

Naoya mengacak-acak rambut birunya. "Lalu, sekarang kita ngapain disini? Tak ada Igor maupun Philemon kan?"

Empat orang sesudah Maya langsung menengok bingung. "Philemon...?"

"Ah kalian tak tahu ya? Philemon itu mengenakan topeng putih berornamen kupu-kupu bersayap sebelah," jelas Maya. "Ia yang memberi kami kekuatan Persona... iya kan Tatsuya?"

Tiba-tiba, ruangan itu terbiaskan oleh cahaya yang sangat terang yang berasal dari dalam elevator. Elevator itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok tiga orang masuk ke dalam Velvet Room. Orang-orang itu bukanlah Igor ataupun Master Philemon, melainkan tiga kakak-beradik asisten setia Igor di Velvet Room. Semuanya berpakaian biru velvet rapi dan masing-masing membawa buku tebal bertuliskan Persona Compedium.

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room..." ucap wanita berambut pendek yang berada ditengah. "...Tamu-tamu yang berhasil memenuhi kontrak,"

Kini, gantian Margaret yang bicara. "Kalian dipanggil kemari untuk memenuhi undangan master kami, Igor."

"Undangan tersebut..." laki-laki yang berada paling pinggir kanan melanjutkan. "...adalah sebuah kehormatan bagi kalian semua pemakai Wild Card,"

"Master kami akan memanggil kalian lagi disaat waktu yang ditentukan sudah tiba,"

Kalimat Margaret barusan merupakan penutup pembicaraan, sebelum semuanya tampak gelap dan pekat.

/

Souji merasa kepalanya terasa berat, begitu ia membuka matanya, yang dihadapannya adalah langit-langit Amagi ryokan yang berwarna seperti tatami alasnya. Sinar lembut mentari pagi sudah memasuki kamar, jam baru menunjukkan pukul 5:45 pagi. Tampaknya, penghuni kamar tersebut—Yosuke, Kanji dan Teddie—sudah terbangun lebih dulu dari dirinya. Pria berambut abu-abu mangkok itupun membereskan diri dan menuju lantai lobby.

Dari sekitar lantai 2 sudah terdengar alunan gitar klasik milik seseorang. Sesaat Souji menginjakkan kakinya di lobby, yang ia lihat Kanji sudah berseragam resepsionis—yang agak mirip dengan seorang asisten yang tadi ia lihat di Velvet Room—seorang tamu yang sedang asyik bersenandung seraya memetik dawai gitarnya—Eikichi sang 'musisi jalanan' kota Sumaru—dan juga seorang tamu wanita berambut jingga yang tampaknya habis menikmati jalan-jalan pagi di pelataran penginapan—Takeba Yukari—yang kini asyik mendengarkan Eikichi memainkan gitarnya.

"Lagu yang bagus, lagu apa itu. Mishina-san?" tanya Yukari.

"Hah? Maksudmu ini? Judulnya _Burn My Dread_, sering sekali ada di radio pada malam hari," jelasnya. "Kau suka lagu itu? Baguslah."

"Keren juga yah kalo bisa main gitar," Kanji nimbrung. "Bisa tolong ajari aku, Eikichi-san?"

"Oh, boleh saja."

Souji yang memelankan langkahnya di tangga akhirnya sampai ke lantai bawah.

"Pagi, tuan bellboy," sapa Yukari. "Apa rencana tour kita siang ini? Kudengar penginapan ini sudah mempersiapkannya,"

"H, Hah?" bellboy yang ditanya hanya bisa mangap, mana mungkin ia tahu! Baru saja ia datang kembali ke Inaba ia sudah diseret jadi bellboy gadungan macam seperti ini.

"Ah aku sudah dengan dari Amagi-senpai kok. Nanti pamflet keterangannya dibagikan di bus, Yukari-san." Kanji menutupi Souji.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," wanita tersebut mengangguk. "Oh ya...apa kalian lihat tamu bernama Akihiko?"

"Akihiko-kun?" Eikichi menurunkan gitarnya. "Ia bersama Ginko dan seorang staff cewek berambut coklat muda jogging menuruni bukit,"

"Aah, sudah kuduga." Yukari menghela nafas. "Nah, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih~"

Sesaat Yukari meninggalkan mereka bertiga, Eikichi pun pamit untuk meminum kopi yang disediakan di ruang makan. Kanji dan Souji memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling penginapan pagi itu—mulai dari pekarangan depan. Mereka melihat dua orang wanita bernama Sonomura Maki dan Kirishima Eriko beserta seorang pria bernama Uesugi Hidehiko—sesuai yang mereka ingat—tengah duduk bersampingan di sisi rerumputan dengan sebuah _sketch book _di tangan Maki dan kaleng _macha _di tangan Eriko.

"Ooh~ mereka staff penginapan kan?" tunjuk Hidehiko seraya melambai ke arah Souji dan Kanji.

"Kebetulan, mereka mungkin bisa menjelaskan tentang kota ini." Maki menurunkan pensil yang ada didekat _sketch book_-nya. "Aku ingin melukis tentang kota ini,"

"Ada apa?" Souji cepat bertanya.

"Bisakah kalian menceritakan tentang kota ini?" Maki langsung meminta.

"U, umm, itu akan dijelaskan di tour nanti, err, Sonomura-san." Kanji menjelaskan. "Sebaiknya bawa juga kamera, banyak yang bisa terlewatkan."

"Tenang saja, soal itu sudah kuserahkan ke Yukino~" ucap Eriko—yang entah kenapa berbangga hati. "Terima kasih staff penginapan!"

"Uhh, oke...?" pemuda berambut _bleaching _ itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ayo kita pergi, senpai."

/

Waktu dengan cepat berlalu tanpa terkira, waktunya tur keliling Inaba yang disponsori penuh oleh Amagi _ryokan _tengah di akomodasikan. Kebetulan semuanya muat dalam satu bis, jadi mempermudah perjalanan mereka. Setelah absen dan tetek bengek nyaris mirip anak TK, mereka berangkat bertualang ke Inaba—dengan ehem...Naoto sebagai tour guide?

"Aaah, ehem, ehem! Se, selamat datang di kota Inaba, para wisatawan!" ucapnya agak malu-malu, semburat pink mewarnai kulit mulusnya. "Kami dari Amagi _ryokan _dan khususnya warga Inaba senang dengan kedatangan kalian, terima kasih!"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan—menambah kemerahan pipi Naoto yang seketika melarikan diri dari tempatnya berdiri ke arah kursi di sebelah supir. Wanita detektif itu masih membacakan berita acara sambil menatap arah jalan.

"Tempat pertama yang akan kita kunjungi adalah Yasogami High School, sekolah menengah atas satu-satunya di kota Inaba..."

/

Yasogami High, Gedung Akademis 1F

Hari itu sekolah memang sedang tutup, tapi dibuka khusus untuk keperluan wisata. Dengan Yosuke dan Chie sebagai pembimbing jalan, pria dan wanita dipisahkan dan masuk dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Ini adalah gedung olahraga," Chie menunjukkan. "Disini biasanya klub basket, klub tenis dan klub voli bermain, dan disana juga ada lapangan bola,"

"Aah, jadi ingat, rasanya aku pernah kemari dengan anak-anak klub tenis," ujar Minako. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali..."

"Oh, jangan-jangan kalian semua dari Gekkoukan?" tanya Yukiko. "Aku pernah ikut melayani siswa-siswi Gekkoukan yang kemari saat masih sekolah menengah,"

"Kayaknya seru nih, ada bola basketnya ga? Kita main yuk!" sambut Lisa.

"...Eh?" Mitsuru melongo. "Uhm, kalau mayoritas setuju sih ayo kita main,"

"Kau serius, senpai? Tumben." Yukari _sweat drop. _"Kalau kita kena masalah bagaimana?"

"Kan kita sedang 'berlibur', Yukari-san." Aigis tersenyum. "Ingat kata Junpei-san? Tidak apa-apa kita berbuat masalah demi kesenangan,"

"Untuk apa kau ingat-ingat hal itu, Aigis..." Fuuka ikutan _sweat drop_.

"Ayo berlomba ke GOR! Yang kalah traktir minuman!" pekik Rise.

"Hei, hei, jangan mencuri start!" seru Maya yang tengah ikut menarik Yukino.

"Aku takkan kalah!" Maki ikutan berapi-api. "Eriko-chan, jangan bengong di ruang IPA itu saja, ayo kemari!"

"Tapi disitu ada Demon Statue..." Eriko masih menempel pada kaca—wanita penggemar _occult _itu memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Sudahlah, nanti kuajak kau kesana lagi," Ayase menarik _scarf_ Eriko. "Ayo mulai!"

/

Yasogami High, lantai 3 Auditorium

"Sepertinya aku mendengar orang berlarian dibawah..." ungkap Hidehiko pada Masao.

"Ya, biarlah, mungkin hanya perasaan bodohmu," Masao berujar.

"Masih lebih besar auditorium Gekkoukan daripada ini," ucap Akihiko seraya melihat sekeliling. "Entah kenapa lantai kayu memberikan kesan tersendiri,"

"Namanya juga sekolah negeri, Sanada-san," imbuh Yosuke.

"Gekkou-High kan sekolah swasta," sambung Shinjiro. "Plus, milik Kirijo Group,"

Beberapa orang disana pun tetap membedakan sekolah masing-masing, mulai dari Naoya dan Nanjo yang menceritakan tentang St. Hermelin, Tatsuya yang dengan nada segan menjelaskan tentang Seven Sister High bersamaan Eikichi yang mengelu-elukan Kasugayama High, Akihiko dan Shinji yang bersikukuh dengan Gekkoukan High ataupun Yosuke dan Souji ikut berdebat memakai nama Yasogami High.

"Jadi wakil kepala sekolah Hannya pernah menjabat juga di Seven Sister?" Nanjo menaikkan alisnya. "...Pasti dia sok berkuasa lagi,"

"...Ada patungnya dia di _campus ground _kok," imbuh Tatsuya.

"Patung busuk yang bisa jalan sendiri itu, Suou?" Eikichi mengingat-ingat, kakinya diinjak oleh Tatsuya.

"...Bisa jalan? Wow, tampaknya hebat ada dua Hannya di sekolah mereka," ucap Masao.

"Kami juga pernah ke St. Hermelin, hanya sebentar menyelidiki tentang banyak hal," celoteh Tatsuya lagi.

"Hoo? Kalian pernah wisata ke Gekko-High?" tanya Shinjiro pada Souji dan Yosuke.

"Yep! Klub malam disana lumayan," seru Yosuke.

"E-Escapade...?" entah kenapa Akihiko _sweat drop_. "Jangan-jangan kalian menginap di hotel champ de fleurs..."

"Bingo, Sanada-san," tambah Souji. "Hotel itu benar-benar _fancy_,"

Sementara, beberapa orang yang mengitari auditorium menemukan sesuatu.

"Hmm...hei kalian semua! Di sini ada foto Cross-Dressing Pagent!" pekik Junpei saat ia, Minato dan Ken melihat kearah samping ruangan. Ken sudah tertawa ngakak, sementara Minato tetap _stay cool_.

"Oh...tidak," Kanji mengumpat dalam hati seraya menepuk dahinya.

"Crossdress? Jun pasti suka kalau dia datang kesini," Eikichi menyela.

"Whoa! Ini kamu kan, Tatsumi?" Hidehiko nyengir seraya menunjuk satu foto dimana Kanji sedang _on-stage. _Orang yang dituju hanya menunduk kalah.

"Hmmm, Alice ini...beneran cowok?" tanya Minato melihat Teddie versi Alice yang dalam foto sedang berpose 'Gimme your hearts'.

"I, Iya, itu Teddie yang kusuruh menunggu di bis," jelas Yosuke.

"Habis ini jadwalnya apa, Seta?" lirik Nanjo pada cowok berambut mangkok.

"Kita akan ke Shopping District untuk makan siang, tour kriya dan juga Sewing Lesson," ucap Souji mengecek hapenya.

"Sewing Lesson...? Kelas menjahit...?" beberapa cowok disana hanya bisa melongo.

/

Restoran Cina Aiya, Shopping District

Beberapa wanita mengunjungi Shiroku Store setelah memesan makanan mereka di Aiya—para cowok tidak tahu-menahu apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi saat Yosuke bertanya ke Chie; dia hanya bilang kalau 'ada yang kalah taruhan dan harus menraktir semuanya Melon Soda'. Awalnya Souji tidak tahu kalau restoran Aiya itu sudah di _booking _khusus oleh Amagi ryokan untuk tour besar-besaran ini.

"Yaaa~ apa ramen-ku sudah jadi?" Lisa membuka pintu geser dengan semangat.

"Sabarlah Ginko, masih panas tuh," Eikichi menunjuk mangkok di depannya. "Dan, oooooi, Suou, Maya! Ayo kita makan bareng, Yukino juga!"

"Ya, ya, Eikichi~" Yukino ikut masuk dengan menenteng sekaleng Nastea.

"Uuuh...sudah berapa kali sih aku bilang jangan panggil aku 'Ginko' dasar kapten-celana-dalam!"

"Apa katamu, Gin-ko!" Eikichi bangkit dari mejanya dan bertatap mata dengan wanita blasteran itu. Maya, Tatsuya dan Yukino yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil—Eriko dan Nanjo juga sama.

"Sudah, sudah~ ayo kita makan dulu~ Kalian jangan sering berantem dong, kan sudah tuna—"

"MAYA-SAN, TOLONG DIAM!" teriak mereka berdua kompak. Naoya dkk ikutan tertawa melihat dua pasangan itu masih adu mulut sementara Tatsuya dengan _staycool_-nya makan duluan dibarengi Maya dan Yukino.

Sementara, para anggota S.E.E.S yang mengambil meja disisi lain ikutan tertawa.

"Wah, wah~ rame sekali meja itu~" Junpei bersiul-siul. "Pasangan yang sedang berantem memang seru~"

"Maksudmu apa, Junpei-san? Aku tidak mengerti," Aigis bertanya.

"Yaaah~sama seperti keadaan Minato dan Yukari-chi sekarang ini—"

"Aku tidak bertengkar dengan Minato-kun, Stupei!" Yukari memotong, Minato yang disebutkan hanya diam tapi kakinya sudah bergerak untuk menginjak keras kaki cowok bertopi itu.

"Wow, wow! Aku cuma bercanda," Junpei terkekeh. "Mitsuru-senpai dan Akihiko-senpai sih mesra...kau juga kok, Minako-chi~"

"Iori, tolong jangan bawa-bawa hal itu kemari, kita sedang makan..." pipi Mitsuru memerah malu, sementara Akihiko tersendak.

"Hmph," Shinjiro mendengus seraya menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Minako hanya tersenyum—karena pada kenyataannya itu benar.

Ken dan Fuuka pun ikut Junpei memanaskan suasana. Yukari tambah mengomel dan Aigis makin penuh tanya. Koromaru mereka tinggal di Amagi ryokan, tentu saja.

"Uangku...habis..." Rise mengeluarkan air mata buaya ketika melihat dompetnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Naoto, Yukiko dan Chie hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahu sang idol sambil berkata 'sabar ya' atau dengan mata berkaca-kaca seraya duduk di meja putar bersama anggota Investigation Team lain.

"Tenang saja, Teddie akan menraktir Rise-chan semangkuk sour pork ramen, kuma!" pekik Teddie seraya memancarkan aura cemerlangnya.

"Tumben kau baik, Ted." Yosuke cengar-cengir. "Oh iya ya kau sudah gajian sekarang, eh?"

"Wuah, kamu gajian juga toh? Kupikir kau kerja gratisan," sindir Kanji yang asyik melahap ramennya.

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, Kanji!" sanggah Teddie. "Karena itu aku demo minta gaji, kuma!"

"Haha, kau tidak bangkrut, Yosuke?" Souji melirik ke arah cowok ber-headphone yang tengah memakan nasi gorengnya. "Pasti kau yang menggajinya, hm?"

"...Tolong jangan ingatkan soal itu, partner," Yosuke menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Kau selalu pintar menebak..."

/

Beralih ke Tatsumi Textile, Shopping District

Setelah perut kenyang dengan berbagai macam makanan, kegiatan tour kembali dilanjutkan dengan _Sewing Class _yang tentu saja dipimpin oleh putra satu-satunya pemilik Tatsumi Textile. Kegiatan ini dibagi-bagi oleh beberapa regu dikarenakan tempat terbatas, dan yang akan diajarkan oleh Kanji adalah cara membuat tas kain ramah lingkungan.

"W...whew...masukinnya susah ya..." Naoya tengah berkonsentrasi.

"Masukin apa, Naoya-san?" tanya Aigis dengan polosnya. Sepertinya ini ambigu.

"...Umm, masukin benang ke jarumnya, Aigis-san," jawab Naoya dengan cepat. "Shinjiro-san, kok kamu bisa selesai secepat itu?"

"Ini urusan kecil," Shinjiro menampilkan tas tangan buatannya.

"AAAARGH! AKU SUDAH TIDAK SABAR!" Reiji merobek kain—untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Re-Reiji-san, jangan dirobek!" pekik Kanji yang tengah menunjukkan Lisa dan Yuka cara menjahit. "Mahal tahu!"

"Masa bodoh, aku keluar," seru Reiji kesal.

"Ho-hoi, Reiji, tunggu!" Naoya berusaha menghentikan tetapi alhasil dia sudah pergi.

/

Di waktu yang sama, kuil Tatsuhime,

Yukiko dan Souji menunggu di kuil, bersamaan dengan Yukari, Minako dan Fuuka. Sisa yang lain mengikuti Naoto ke Yomenaido, Chie ke Daidara, Rise ke Marukyu atau Teddie yang menuju Shiroku untuk memperkenalkan topsicle. Yukari dan Minako melihat-lihat kuil, sementara tiga orang lain menunggu di depan gerbang kuil.

"Kenapa Souji-kun sendirian disini?" Fuuka menunjuk Souji yang entah kenapa agak was-was.

"Oh, Hanamura-kun menyuruh Souji-kun untuk mengawasi kalau-kalau ada peserta kelas menjahit yang kabur," ungkap Yukiko. "Hanamura-kun menjaga di tempat lain dan ia akan memberi kode ke Souji-kun bila ada yang kabur—"

_BRAKKK_

"_KIDO-SAN! JANGAN KABUR!"_ suara bak toa Kanji menyeruak dari sisi berlawanan.

"_Kau mau kuhajar seperti cowok berambut oranye itu, hah!"_ Reiji membela diri.

"Oh, se-selamat berjuang, Souji-kun!" Fuuka memberi semangat setengah-setengah dan ikut ternganga seperti Yukiko ketika ia melihat ada tong sampah terbang dari arah jalanan depan Tatsumi Textile.

/

Sekian rangkaian tour hari ini telah selesai, segalanya berlalu dengan cepat, mulai Reiji yang mengamuk, Masao yang memborong topsicle, Aigis yang membeli banyak tofu bahkan lebam Yosuke. Riuh rendah hari itu berakhir setelah jam makan malam dimana semua memutuskan tidur karena capek—terutama para panitia yang lebih dari terlibat.

Tetapi, pria berambut abu-abu itu tidak tahu kalau kenyataannya ia terbangun lagi pada ruangan biru yang ia jumpai pada awal hari.

Kursi-kursi disebelahnya dibiarkan kosong, kali ini hanya ada Margaret dihadapannya dengan senyum penuh kepuasan, elevator di belakangnya memelan dan seketika berhenti. Souji tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik asisten Igor itu yang membuka buku yang ia pegang.

"Kita sudah sampai, Souji Seta," ucap Margaret tenang. "Silahkan ikut aku,"

Souji berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Margaret ke dalam cahaya. Ia hanya bisa melihat putih, dimana-mana putih, tidak ada warna lain, bahkan Margaret yang daritadi ia ikuti sudah lenyap tanpa sisa. Kupu-kupu emas dan biru berterbangan melintasinya, bersinkronisasi di tiap kepakan sayapnya.

_Waktu tidak akan berhenti,_

Suara asing merayapi pikiran pemuda itu. Sama seperti saat ia baru saja tiba di Inaba—pusing menyengat kepalanya seketika.

_Kau diberikan waktu,_

_Kalahkan semua musuhmu,_

_Temukanlah apa yang kau cari,_

_Pergilah, naungi lautan jiwa,_

_Selamatkan apa yang berharga,_

_Dengan hatimu sebagai penunjukmu..._

/

Souji merasakan ia dapat menggerakan jemarinya, perlahan kesadarannya menajam, ia pun membuka mata. Pemuda itu sudah tidak lagi di futon yang empuk—ia tertidur di kursi yang tampak seperti kursi di sebuah teater, empuk dan nyaman. Souji memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk seraya melihat sekeliling, ia pun terkesiap melihat pemandangan tersebut,

Ungu, merah muda, cahaya yang menyilaukan mata,

Ia berada di Marukyu Striptease, dungeon yang dulu dihuni sisi lain dari Kujikawa Rise. Pemuda itu melihat kearah seragam Yasogami yang ia tak rasa telah pakai, lengkap dengan kacamata tebal khusus yang dibuat Teddie dulu untuknya demi meminimalisir kabut di 'dunia lain' itu, serta kartu biru dan juga sebuah pedang menemani disampingnya.

Ada apa ini? Bukannya _dunia ini _sudah kembali normal seperti dulu kala? Setelah mereka mengalahkan Izanami?

"Siapa disana!" sahut seseorang di sisi jauh.

Souji dengan naluri segera mengambil alih pedang dan mengayunkannya kearah suara. Orang yang ia gertak pun berdehem.

"Ternyata kau, anak muda..."

Sosok Nanjo Kei yang luar biasa sarkas muncul ke permukaan. Ia tampak unik dengan _gakuran_ abu-abu serta _scarf_ dengan logo #1-nya yang terkenal.

"Kau—shadows!" Souji tengah menggenggam kartu yang ia pegang sebelum ditepis oleh Nanjo.

"Jaga mulutmu, aku tidak mau disamakan dengan makhluk rendah itu," kembali ucapan tegasnya. "Persona-user di dunia ini bukan hanya **kamu**, anak muda,"

"...Nanjo-san juga Persona-user?" Souji agak ragu.

"Kau tidak meyakiniku?" Nanjo menaikkan alisnya. "Manusia percaya apa yang bisa dilihat, eh?"

Sinar biru menyelimuti Nanjo, sesosok butler tua muncul ke permukaan selama beberapa detik dan menghilang seperti cahaya.

"Kau sudah percaya?"

"Baiklah," Souji menurunkan pedangnya. "Kenapa...kita ada disini?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabmu, karena aku tidak tahu," ucap Nanjo. "Seseorang bernama Yamagishi Fuuka yang mengaku sebagai navigator yang membimbingku kemari, dia bilang dia punya Persona yang bisa melihat kedalam sini,"

"_Souji-kun?" _suara lembut Fuuka bisa terdengar. _"Kau juga...Persona-user?"_

"I-Iya, Fuuka-san," jawab Souji. "Kau ada dimana, Fuuka-san?"

"_Umm...aku ada di ruangan penuh kertas coretan di dinding...dan kakiku diikat di sebuah kursi tapi aku masih bisa men-summon Persona,"_

"Sudah kubilang kan di dunia ini Persona-user bukan cuma dirimu, anak muda—walau aku juga kaget pada awalnya," ucap Nanjo. "Yamagishi Fuuka-san, apa disini tidak ada jalan keluar?"

"_Semua jalan keluar di blok, tapi jalan menuju ke dalam tempat..umm...Striptease itu terbuka,"_

Tidak ada Rise yang biasa sebagai Navigator, tak ada teman-temannya yang biasa mendampingi dan men-_support_nya dari belakang dan samping, Souji berada di suasana yang asing. Tetapi, dua orang ini—walaupun ia belum kenal terlalu lama, ia bisa memercayai mereka—lagipula, mereka adalah Persona-user dan semuanya sudah terbukti. Nanjo telah menunjukkan Persona-nya, sementara Fuuka bisa melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan Rise.

"Tak ada jalan lagi, yah," Souji berbalik badan menuju ke pintu masuk Marukyu Striptease. "Nanjo-san, kau mau ikut? Disini pasti banyak shadows menunggu kita,"

"Tentu saja," senyumnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku dalam hiburan,"

Dua pengguna dual-handed sword itupun memasuki sarang shadow berwarna cerah itu tanpa ragu bersama Fuuka sebagai navigator sementara. Akankah mereka menemukan yang lainnya? Apa maksud Margaret—tepatnya, apa maksud dari kata-kata misterius barusan?

**Bersambung.**

* * *

Okeeee, cliffhanger~ *maaf ini hobinya si author*

Soal skill Persona, Persona-Persona di P1 dan P2 bakal disamain sama P3 dan P4—err, soalnya dari P1-P2 kan ada macam-macam elemen dari Frei, Gry, Aqua, dll—jadi misalkan Eikichi punya skill 'Mahaquadyne' bakal saya ganti jadi 'Mabufudyne', trus 'Freydyne' jadi 'Megidola' dan sebagainya.

Sekian dulu deh, ada review dan masukan atau keluaran? Maaf kesannya dicepetin DX


End file.
